discordstownofmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppeteer
The old man sat down with his sewing needles and cloth. For his whole life, he had made puppets. He had rooms dedicated to just them. This one, he hoped, would be the first one he would give away. "I better make this one good," he thought. "They must love it! Adore it! Keep it until they die!" After a long night of work, he went out of his house to find that the town's noble bodyguard had died, protecting an innocent soul from their doom. They had also killed the godfather, leaving the mafioso to run the business. Then it struck him: The puppets could guard others. Not to the extent of the bodyguard, but enough. The next night came, after lynching the newly discovered Godfather, and he decided to knock on a random door to see if someone wanted his puppet. He ended up going to the Medusa, who had decided to accept the puppet. They talked for a while, and before they knew it, the sun was up. As long as it made the Medusa happy, the Puppeteer was happy. Mechanics Give Puppet * On the first night, you will make this puppet. * The person who receives the puppet will be roleblocked that night, and you will learn their role. ** This will be like any other roleblocking. If you visit a Serial Killer, Werewolf on a full moon, a Medusa gazing, or a Veteran on guard, you will die, and they won't receive the puppet. * After the puppet is given, a person can use the puppet in addition to their regular action. * The puppet will guard from one attack, and takes all dousings, frames, hexes, poisonings, roleblocks, and investigations on the person with the puppet. ** Dousings and hexes will remain on the puppet until it is destroyed. The attacks done by these will destroy the puppet. ** In addition, if a person is attacked more than once, the second attack will go through. The order is as so: Vampire Hunter > Pestilence > Juggernaut > Arsonist > Hex Master > Poisoner > Pirate > Werewolf > Serial Killer > Shame Fighter > Mafia > Wyvern Rider > Medusa > Necromancer's Ghoul > Potion Master > Coven Leader (with Necronomicon) > Vigilante > Vampire. *** This also counts for things such as the dousings and hexes, where if say a Juggernaut killed the puppet, the dousing would go on the person and not the puppet. *** The puppet won't protect against attacks such as a Veteran on alert or a gazing Medusa. * The following day, if the puppet was used, the person who used it won't be able to speak. * If the person is lynched a day the puppet was used the previous night, the puppet will go in their place, saying, "Upon closer inspection, you lynched a puppet!" * The Puppeteer will still win if the puppet is destroyed, or the person who got the puppet was killed. * Only 1 puppet can be given. * If the Puppeteer dies, they will be unable to win. * The puppeteer can't give the puppet to itself. * If you give the puppet to a Plaguebearer, then they become Pestilence, you will receive the message, "The beast no longer cares for the puppet, and they tore it to shreds!" You can still win with them, however. ** A similar message will pop up if you give it to a Pestilence, however, it instead says, "The beast which you have given the puppet to destroyed it, and you along with it!" Strategy Puppeteer * Claiming to be the Puppeteer is only a good idea when absolutely necessary, as you're an easy target for other roles to kill. * Thanks to the Lover role also being in this mode, giving the puppet to someone you know is a Lover isn't a bad choice, as they can use the puppet as protection for themselves. ** At the same time, keep in mind that you don't know who the lover's target is, or their role. If they are someone like a Plaguebearer, then you'll find it much harder to win. * You don't have to give your puppet the second night. It's better not to, since 1 day of talking may not be enough for you to find someone who you have a good chance with winning with. * ''OPINION: ''Giving it to our star scum readers Seth and Leafia is one of the better choices to make, as they have a good chance of surviving. * If you wish to keep the puppet the whole game, have fun being the last one standing. Person with puppet * Use the puppet only when necessary, as Investigators may think you are a Juggernaut. ** If you actually are a Juggernaut, then it won't be as big as a problem, but still be wary. * Another reason you want to be wary of using the puppet is the side effect of not being able to speak during the day. Although you can't be lynched thanks to the puppet, it may arouse some suspicion if the puppet wasn't lynched. * Saying you have a puppet will lead to the Mind Game Tournament, so try not to if you don't want people to start guessing. * Make sure that no one kills the Puppeteer. They gave you a gift, so use it well! Things Corrin Forgot * Consig results: ** Puppeteer: Your target likes to make puppets. They must be a Puppeteer! ** Puppet: Upon closer inspection, it's just a puppet. Trivia